The present invention relates to a method of improving the crystalline and grain structure and texture in continuously cast steel.
A machine for continuously casting of steel includes usually a tundish from which the molten steel is poured into the mold. As a consequence of the currently used method, a zone of dendritic crystal structure is formed in the solidifying casting; that is to say, the alloy elements such as Mn, S, C and others, have a higher concentration in the central portions of the casting than in more outwardly located zones. This change in concentration across the cross-section leads to liquation and separation of alloy elements in the center of the ingot.